


One Last Time

by lilytheelf



Series: The Oneshot Way [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilytheelf/pseuds/lilytheelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot born from a prompt and a damaged mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

She gripped the rim of the porcelain sink and tried to steady her hands.  
"One last time," she whispered to herself.  
One. Last. Time.  
She picked up her clean, shining razor blade and drug it along her hip.   
One last time.  
Next she moved to the opposing hip.  
Another line to scar.  
One last time.  
She took her favourite blade from her box and looked towards the insides of her thighs.  
One, last, time.  
She cut matching designs, long and winding.   
It was a picture. And her body was the canvas.  
One. Last. Time.  
She went to the roof, not leaving a trace of blood on any surfaces and...  
That one, last time, became the end.   
She sat peacefully on the roof, nearly gone.  
She smiled one last smile.  
And,  
One  
Last,  
Time,  
She faded.

Her life faded with her.


End file.
